


After Dinner

by khohnsu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi Public, Smut, all the kings are having dinner, bottom Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khohnsu/pseuds/khohnsu
Summary: He didn’t care about the noises they were making now, their loud and heavy breathing and groans, the dull bumping of Gilgamesh’s body against the wood every time he shifted up and down, the sharpclink clinkof their bangles around their wrists – noises thatclearlytold what was going on in their stall, should someone walk into the restroom – andjust the thoughtof someone walking in on them had Ozymandiasshudderingin excitement._______________________________Ozymandias and Gilgamesh are having dinner with their colleagues and it's all nice and well until Gil gets a little....handsy.





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes, I'm sleepy and english isn't my native language _(´ཀ`」 ∠) _

Ozymandias knew that the golden-haired devil next to him was up to no good as soon as he had felt his hand on his thigh under the table, placed in such a way that it was hidden from the eyes of the others around the table. 

At first he had thought that Gilgamesh just wanted to touch him, like couples did with their hands resting on the other’s knee and such. But his guts told him that there was more – this was _Gilgamesh_ , after all. He didn’t care about such cutesy gestures like holding hands or, well, _this_. 

A few minutes later and with those wicked fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his briefs, he knew he had been right about this.

He used the moment Iskandar let out a booming laugh to turn his head to the side and was met with narrowed crimson eyes looking at him in mischievous amusement. “Gil,” he muttered, his deep voice almost inaudible thanks to the redhead's strong voice. “ _Don’t._ ”

But the other decided to play clueless. He took a mouthful of the soup he was eating, making sure his lips were tight around his spoon as he let it slide out of his mouth maddingly slow so he wouldn’t spill a drop, his eyes never leaving Ozymandias’. The brunette’s gaze lowered to his lips almost automatically and he looked up again, quirking one perfect eyebrow at him like he was saying _‘really?’_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gilgamesh said, voice arrogant and innocent at the same time. 

Arthur, who was sitting across Ozymandias, turned his attention from Iskandar to him, his turquoise eyes slightly confused. “Talking about what?” he asked. His twin sister looked at him – Arturia, was it? He didn’t know her as well as he knew Arthur but he knew that Gilgamesh had some business with her.

Not that he cared _that_ much about it now, not when he knew how Gilgamesh wanted to play.

“He meant Iskandar,” Ozymandias said as nonchalantly and smoothly as he could while he continued eating. The redhead looked up when he heard his name and soon his loud voice was sending vibrations through the table once again. “ _What?_ Now, my friend, I can tell you what I mean!” And he told his story one more time as an introduction for the main part – what he _actually_ wanted to say and what he believed, Gilgamesh didn’t understand – and Ozymandias was satisfied with the result. Gilgamesh hadn’t pulled his hand away but with Iskandar’s attention on him he wouldn’t dare to keep– 

He tensed up when he felt sneaky fingers on his cock.

The slight but sudden movement caused Arthur to look at him once again but Ozymandias acted like he didn’t notice him and he reached out for his glass. Gilgamesh was listening to Iskandar while he was eating his soup – and stroking Ozymandias’ cock to hardness under the table with tiny movements so he wouldn’t get caught – and he was completely ignoring the brunette’s presence next to him. 

Gilgamesh knew that he had a thing for this; the danger of being caught doing something like this, the excitement that heightened when he had to try to keep a calm face while in public – it wasn’t the first time they had jerked off the other under the table at the local coffeeshop, in the darkness of the movie theater, in the restroom of their favorite bar – but it was the first time in front of their friends and colleagues and Ozymandias would be _lying_ if he said that it wasn’t exciting. In fact, it was _even more_ exciting than the other times.

It took a while but the brunette lost in the end, biting his fork to stifle a sound when he felt Gilgamesh running his fingers over his entire, now fully hard length as he said something to Iskandar. He had planned to keep the blond from touching him by unleashing Iskandar on him but it had backfired and now with the redhead’s attention on Gilgamesh, he was in his line of sight as well – one glance to the right and he could see his face and, should he lose control over his perfect composure, notice his expression– 

It shouldn’t be _this_ exciting but his leaking cock was proof that it _was_.

Gilgamesh was sitting close enough to him that their legs were touching and that the movement of his arm was hidden. His loose grip changed and he curled his fingers tighter around his shaft now, stroking him in earnest from base to tip to spread the precum he was leaking. Ozymandias tried to not let his eyes flutter shut when Gilgamesh started to focus on his weak spot and he wasn’t sure what he wanted more; to cum in his pants like a teenager, to bend Gilgamesh over the table and fuck him in front of everyone or to punch him in the dick.

He _stabbed_ his steak when Gilgamesh increased the speed of his strokes and the golden-haired devil turned his attention from Iskandar to him, a knowing smile playing around the corner of his cruel lips. “What’s wrong?” he asked, so coolly and casual like he was asking him how his food was.

He was feeling hot now – even though he was wearing a black dress shirt and slacks made from thin but high quality materials, his shirt unbuttoned to expose the tanned skin of his collarbones and some of his chest, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Gilgamesh kept stroking him in that fast, steady rhythm and he was glad that the conversations around the table were so loud; he was sure the slick sounds of those wicked fingers pulling on his shaft would be more than audible in complete silence.

“My hand slipped,” Ozymandias said as calm as possible as he cut the meat with a surprisingly steady hand. “I was too engrossed in Iskandar’s story.” His legs tensed up when he felt Gilgamesh’s fingers focusing on the head of his cock now, rubbing that spot underneath – he quickly, but elegantly, stuffed his mouth with his food to prevent himself from moaning but he couldn’t hold back the blissful hum around his fork, his grip tightening on the cutlery. Gilgamesh raised a perfect eyebrow at that and his smile turned into a mysterious smirk – though, Ozymandias knew _exactly_ what was going through the blond’s head.

“ _That_ good?” he asked. He didn’t mean the food and he knew it.

“Yes,” Ozymandias said around his fork, sounding surprisingly composed. “It’s really good. I _enjoy_ it.”

“Just like I guessed. It does look delicious.” Gilgamesh wasn’t even looking at his plate, his eyes were wandering over Ozymandias’ tense body. The brunette glanced at the other, a look at his lap just quick enough to go unnoticed by the others and he almost smirked when he saw the very visible tent in his white pants.

“Oh, it really does!” Iskandar’s growly voice interrupted their ambigous conversation and he leaned a little over the table, pushing slightly into Arthur to get a better look at Ozymandias’ plate. For a second the brunette feared that he could see his lap and Gilgamesh’s arm but the red-haired giant was too focused on his food. “What exactly did you order? I think I’ll have the same!”

Ozymandias told him and he was grateful that Gilgamesh let him answer. He didn’t want to moan out a dish at Iskandar in front of the others. The only problem was that the red haired man was about to wave over a servant and they would _definitely_ see what was happening under the table since they were seated with their backs to the entrance of the dining room they were in– Ozymandias glanced at Gilgamesh and the blond hummed without looking at him, understanding what he was thinking. He gave him one final squeeze before he pulled his hand out of his briefs and patted his knee to let him know that he had to take care of his open belt and slacks by himself. Ozymandias had the urge to huff at him in annoyance.

Iskandar raised his arm to wave at a servant and Ozymandias shifted in his chair, sliding his hands discreetly under the table. When the servant walked around the table to Iskandar Ozymandias was already sipping on his wine again.

“ _Bathroom_ ,” Gilgamesh whispered under his breath, using Iskandar’s booming voice as a cover. His words were sharp and he didn’t bother hiding the hunger in his voice. “I’ll wait for you there, I want you right now. _Don't_ make me wait.”

_Bossy as ever_. But Ozymandias nodded at that. He wanted nothing more than to be buried in that tight heat of the blond, to dig his nails into the pale flesh of his thighs, to bite at his slender neck – _yes_ , he needed to get off and he needed it _now_.

The scrape of Gilgamesh’s chair made some of their colleagues look up as the blond stood up, holding his brown suit jacket - that was hanging over the back of his chair until now - just so that it was covering his crotch. He excused himself as he made his way to the bathroom and since everyone knew that he always had a pocket sized hand sanitizer and hand lotion with him – he disliked using public restrooms because of the _‘mongrel germs’_ – no one questioned him caring his jacket to the bathroom. 

Ozymandias turned his attention towards his plate and took his time to finish it, emptying his wine before he grabbed his black suit jacket from behind him where it was draped over the back of his chair to dig out his pack of cigarettes. He stood up, holding his jacket casually in one hand to cover his front and just waved with his cigarettes as an answer to the questioning looks of his colleagues. 

As he made his way out of the dining room he was actually thinking about going outside to have a quick cigarette first but he decided against it. Gilgamesh had gone to the restroom only five minutes ago or so but it probably was too long for him already. 

Instead of taking the right to go outside he took the left and slipped into the men's restroom, closing the door behind him before he leaned his back against it. It was clean and spacious and there were three stalls on his left; Gilgamesh had to be in one but he didn’t hear anything. Ozymandias pushed himself off the door and checked the bathroom stalls. “Gil?”

He heard a shuddering sigh and then a door unlocked with a click. Ozymandias went over and he barely opened the door when a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist to pull him in. He was pushed against the polished wood of the door which caused him to drop his jacket and cigarettes and a pair of crimson eyes stared at him, slightly furious. “Took you long enough,” Gilgamesh snarled with a frown on his beautiful face. “One minute later and I would have finished off by myself!”

“It had been only five–” Ozymandias trailed off when his gaze wandered down. Gilgamesh was bare waist down. His blue dress shirt was unbuttoned all the way down and exposing his pale chest and toned stomach. Seeing him wearing only his shirt and the golden bangles, necklace and earrings was such an erotic sight that _definitely_ didn’t belong in some – luckily clean – restaurant restroom. 

His golden gaze lowered until he was looking directly at the flushed, hard length between Gilgamesh’s strong thighs, the wet head so pink in contrast to his creamy pale skin, begging to be sucked on. He was about to reach out and grab his shaft when he noticed the glistening skin of his inner thighs and– “Did you prepare yourself-?”

“Of _course_ ,” Gilgamesh huffed. “You took so long so I decided to start without you.” He said that but Ozymandias knew that the blond just wanted to have him enter him as quickly as possible.

He reached behind him to lock the door with a loud click and Gilgamesh smiled at the sound. But it quickly vanished when he was spun around and pressed against the wall and he let out an impatient moan. He put his hands against the wood, waiting for the telltale sound of Ozymandias’ belt and zipper but it never came. Instead, the brunette kneeled down behind him and grabbed his plump cheeks, spreading them apart.

“What are you waiting for?” Gilgamesh panted against the wall. “I told you, I already–” His words turned into a needy moan when he felt Ozymandias’ tongue on him and he bumped his forehead against the wall with a dull thump.

“Stop grumbling and be grateful that I fall on my knees in a damned restroom for you,” Ozymandias’ muttered against his skin, biting one soft but muscular cheek before he opened his mouth wide and dove right in. The texture of the lubricant Gilgamesh had used on himself told him that it was his hand lotion and he pulled back a little with a small frown. “Awful! Buy another brand next time.”

“Certainly not!” Gilgamesh said, outraged by Ozymandias’ words. “It makes my hands nice and soft. It’s not meant for you to eat it anyway!”

“Your ingratitude is ugly.” Ozymandias traced the soft rim with one slender finger before he let it slide in up to his knuckle. Gilgamesh was soft and warm around him and he leaned forward once again to lap at his entrance while he was fingering him, ignoring the sticky texture and soapy taste of the lotion on his tongue. “I thought I taught you better.”

“ _You_ taught _me-?_ ” The blond’s breath hitched in his throat at the sensation and the obscene wet noises and he involuntarily arched his back, pushing his ass against the brunette behind him. His mouth fell open when he felt another finger slide in and after a bit of shifting around Ozymandias was rubbing the pads of his fingers against his prostate and a shudder went through him. Gilgamesh’s eyes fluttered shut and his hips started to move on their own, pushing back on Ozymandias skilled fingers and tongue to stimulate himself more. The sharp _clink_ of a belt cleared some of the ecstatic fog in his head and he craned his neck to the side to look back and– a pleased hum escaped his lips when he saw the telltale movement of Ozymandias’ arm, telling him that he was stroking himself in time of his fingers. Yes, that was _his_ Ozymandias, always feeling pleasure by pleasuring Gilgamesh, so nice, so _good_ – 

“ _Don’t_ make me come like this,” Gilgamesh moaned out and tried to pull back. “Get up and _fuck me_ already, _Ramesses_.”

Hearing his name in his native language moaned out like _that_ was the last straw and the brunette got up, curling a tanned hand around Gilgamesh’s slim hip to turn him around. Their eyes met, gazes so heated they would be able to melt steel. And then Gilgamesh was pushed up the wall, Ozymandias’ strong arms under his thighs to hold him up and against the wood, his hot lips on his as he swallowed every tiny sound of pleasure. The blond licked over his tongue only to pull back a little with a small frown on his face. “Hm…it _does_ taste awful,” he muttered against the other’s lips and the brunette merely snorted. “I shall buy a new brand next time.”

“A wise decision.” Ozymandias leaned his head to the side to bite at the other’s neck, careful not to leave a mark. He rolled his hips against Gilgamesh, silently telling him what to do and the blond reached down to grab his shaft and guide it towards his entrance, keeping his hold on him as he pushed inside, spreading him open– Gilgamesh almost rolled his eyes at the sensation of finally being filled by something bigger than just fingers and he let his head fall back against the wall. “Do it hard and fast,” he whispered, lust making his voice sound shaky and thick. “We don’t have much time.”

But Ozymandias had something different in mind. He nibbled at the blond’s collarbones as he pulled out so _slowly_ Gilgamesh could feel every inch before he pushed back in in the same slow manner. His lips turned up into a teasing smirk when he felt the other male huff in annoyance and then there was a hand in his auburn hair, yanking so hard on it his golden earrings clinked. “ _Fast_ , I said,” Gilgamesh hissed and Ozymandias bit him to make him remember his place. He felt how the other tightened up around him at the sharp pain and he hummed against his skin. He kept his slow, torturous pace – the way how Gilgamesh’s insides massaged his cock never ceased to amaze him – and he knew that the blond felt good too. He was unhappy with the pace at first but he seemed to enjoy it now. His face was pressed against the side of his neck, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was moaning and humming so beautifully against his skin like he had forgotten they were in a public restroom.

“You’re doing _so good…_ ” Gilgamesh was whispering into his ear and then he took his earring between his teeth and tugged at it. “You’re so _big_ and _hot_ and _hard_ inside me, _Ramesses_ , your cock truly is a treasure and it’s _all mine_ , just like the rest of you–” He tightened up around him as if he wanted to suck him in deeper and just keep him there. “ _All_ of you is mine and mine alone–”

Ah. _To hell with the teasing_. Ozymandias let out a groan and tightened his grip on Gilgamesh’s hips until his nails dug in and he snapped his hips up, pushing the other male up the wall in a jerky motion. He moaned shamelessly at that before it turned into a breathless laugh and he sounded _so wonderful_ and erotic– “You know _exactly_ what to say to get what you want,” Ozymandias muttered as his hips moved faster, harder than before, his patience and self-control wearing thin.

“Of course.” Gilgamesh bit his lip to stifle a moan when his prostate was struck and he slowly opened his red eyes to look at the dark-haired male, a sweet yet wicked smile on his lips. He looked beautiful like this, always looked beautiful, with this delicious flush on his cheeks and his golden bangs falling into his narrowed, snake-like eyes. “But you know that I mean every single word I said. You’re _mine_ –” And he leaned forward once again to moan the brunette's name into his ear, chuckling lowly when he felt his cock twitch inside him and he knew that he had won. Ozymandias pressed him against the wall and fucked upwards into the tight heat so hard and fast, it made Gilgamesh bounce on his cock. He didn’t care about the noises they were making now, their loud and heavy breathing and groans, the dull bumping of Gilgamesh’s body against the wood every time he shifted up and down, the sharp _clink clink_ of their bangles around their wrists – noises that _clearly_ told what was going on in their stall, should someone walk into the restroom – and _just the thought_ of someone walking in on them had Ozymandias _shuddering_ in excitement.

“ _Ahhh– hah– hah– h –_ ” Gilgamesh half moaned, half laughed and the force of Ozymandias’ hips made his voice quiver like his dangling legs on each side of the brunette’s biceps. “Make me come, make me come– I’m _so close_ –“ He let go of Ozymandias’ shoulder and lowered his hand until his fingers were wrapped around his leaking cock in a tight grip, stroking himself to the rhythm of their moving bodies. The brunette shifted around, readjusting his hold on the writhing blond before he pounded into him harder now, hitting his sweet spot with perfect accuracy, the dull sound of skin slapping skin almost drowned out by Gilgamesh’s low, wanton moans. 

“ _Close_ ,” Ozymandias gasped out against his sweaty throat, his eyes falling shut as he focused on the pleasure. Gilgamesh leaned his head against his and he could feel the vibrations of the blond's moans on his lips. “ _Not inside_ ,” he panted out. “ _Too messy._ ”

“On your face?”

“You want me to walk back to the others with _dried semen_ in my hair?” Gilgamesh let out a cruel laugh but it sounded desperate- he was _very_ close to orgasm, apparently. “ _Mouth_ ,” he babbled. “In my mouth.” The image of Gilgamesh swallowing down his load popped up in his mind and _yes_ , this sounded good, this sounded _really good_ – He tightened his grip on his hips and he knew his fingers would leave delicious bruises. “Come for me first,” Ozymandias’ growled out. “And then you suck me off.”

Gilgamesh merely smiled and stroked himself faster. A few more well aimed thrusts against his prostate, a perfect twist of his wrist and Ozymandias could feel the muscles around his cock tightening up rhythmically like the blond was trying to suck him in and then- 

The door of the restroom opened with a loud creak just when Gilgamesh came with a loud, shaky moan of his name, spilling over his hand so messily, and Ozymandias knew - whoever came in, they had _heard_ Gilgamesh, they _knew_ what they were doing–

He came. The tightness of Gilgamesh, his voice and knowing that they had been caught was enough to send him over the edge and he was so surprised that he accidentally bit down on Gilgamesh’s neck, hard enough to draw blood. The blond yelped at the sharp pain and he grabbed Ozymandias by his hair to yank his face away from his neck which caused him to let out a pained groan. They both stopped in their movements and just stared at each other in stunned silence, panting heavily. Now that their minds were clearing up they realized what just happened and as if on cue they heard the embarrassed voice outside their stall.

“God _damnit_ , I knew it.”

Soon after the door closed with a loud _bang_ and Gilgamesh slowly blinked. “Was that…Arthur?”

Ozymandias licked his lips. The taste of iron was heavy on his tongue. “I think so.” 

Gilgamesh closed his eyes and he let out a dramatic sigh. “Well, now they have something to talk about.”

“At least it’s more interesting than Iskandar’s story.” Ozymandias pulled his now soft cock out and watched in proud satisfaction how a few droplets of his come dribbled down to the floor before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to come inside. He leaned forward to kiss Gilgamesh in a silent apology and the blond just grumbled. “It’s okay, it was an accident. You are forgiven.” He rubbed the spot where Ozymandias had bitten him and gave him an annoyed look. “But you do know that you’re going to clean me up? And then we’ll go home. It’s impossible to hide _this_ here.”

“Alright.” The brunette let him down, slowly and carefully, and he couldn’t hide his grin. “It does look pretty though. It complements your eyes and looks beautiful against your skin.”

Gilgamesh made a face like he wanted to snap at him but Ozymandias knew how _much_ he liked it when he was complimenting him. The blond just smiled a wicked, evil smile and leaned forward until his lips were grazing the side of Ozymandias’ neck. 

“…I shall give you a matching one then.”


End file.
